The Void/Gallery
Wander and Sylvia enter a mysterious, white void where anything they do can actually happen. Problem is, it's not easy to find the way out, and everything Wander keeps enjoying constantly stops Sylvia from concentrating on finding a way to escape. Entering the Void S1e15b Doorknob close-up.jpg S1e15b Wander's reflection in the doorknob.jpg S1e15b Wander's reflection in the doorknob 2.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's reflection in the doorknob.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's reflection in the doorknob 2.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia find a strange door.jpg s1e15b Sylvia talking.jpg s1e15b Opening the space door 1.jpg s1e15b Opening the space door 2.jpg s1e15b Opening the space door 3.jpg s1e15b Wander and Sylvia are surprised.jpg|"Whoa!" S1e15b Wander and Sylvia before they enter the void.jpg s1e15b Wander and Sylvia entering the void 2.jpg s1e15b Wander and Sylvia entering the void 4.jpg S1e15b_Inside_the_void.jpg|Wander and Sylvia have entered the void Void Fun S1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_inside_the_void.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia exploring inside the void.jpg S1e15b_Inside_the_Void.jpg S1e15b Wander runs behind Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander running behind Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander running beside Sylvia.jpg S1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_in_void.jpg Se15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_inside_the_void_2.jpg S1e15b_Wander_going_to_right_way.jpg s1e15b_Where's_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Hi_there_Sylvia.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_can_see_her_rear_view.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_shaking_her_butt.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's bottom drops out of the view.jpg S1e15b Sylvia lands next to Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander lands from boucning in the air.jpg S1e15b_Wander_having_fun.jpg S1e15b_Do_it_again_by_Wander.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stomps the ground making Wander bounce.jpg S1e15b Wander bouncing in the air.jpg S1e15b Sylvia jumps on the floor.jpg S1e15b Sylvia bounces in the air.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_playing_together.jpg S1e15b Wander dashes past her.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_rolling.jpg s1e15b_Wander_and_Sylvia_having_fun.jpg S1e15b Wander Man, oh man!.jpg S1e15b_Wander's_hand_suddenly_become_huge.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia Whoa!.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_big_legs.jpg S1e15b_Wander_with_big_head.jpg S1e15b Wander's body enlarged.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_big_hat.jpg S1e15b Wander's tongue grow bigger carrying Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia grunts.jpg S1e15b Sylvia turns green consisting of multicolored polka dots.jpg S1e15b Sylvia's not happy with her new presence.jpg S1e15b Wander starting to call the colors.jpg S1e15b_Red_Wander.jpg S1e15b_Yellow_Wander.jpg s1e15b_Green_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander's entire body became Blue.jpg S1e15b Wander Bet I can be tartan, too!.jpg S1e15b Wander's body gain multicolored stripes.jpg S1e15b Wander's appearance became red rectangle.jpg S1e15b Wander becoming a teal tetrahedron.jpg S1e15b Wander recognized as a paisley parallelogram.jpg S1e15b Wander as orange spoon.jpg S1e15b Wander returned to his extraterestrial form.jpg S1e15b Wander takes hat off and bows.jpg s1e15b_Sylvia_claps_to_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander Well, bye-bye, Jellyfish Pie.jpg S1e15b The box of crackers turns into a loon.jpg S1e15b Wander's eyes whirling.jpg S1e15b The banana takes the form of a box of crackers.jpg S1e15b The rose transforms into a banana in his hand.jpg S1e15b Wander This place is bananas.jpg S1e15b Wander wears his hat again.jpg S1e15b Sylvia What the.jpg S1e15b Wander notices roses coming out.jpg S1e15b Sylvia suddenly throws out roses.jpg S1e15b Wander bows.jpg Big Wander, Small Sylvia S1e15b_Wander_takes_his_hat_off.jpg S1e15b_ Wander_becoming_a_giant_Wander.jpg S1e15b Wander "Whoa, you're tiny!".jpg S1e15b_Wander_try_to_eat_Sylvia.jpg S1e15b_Wander_open_his_mouth.jpg S1e15b_Wander_ zipped_his_mouth.jpg s1e15b_Back_to_actual_size.jpg s1e15b_Wander_with_long_hand.jpg Cubed Sylvia / "Blasting" Out Sylvia versus the doors S1e15b Sylvia thinking spacey thoughts.jpg S1e15b_And_what's_inside.jpg S1e15b_Nice_thinking.jpg S1e15b Door showing brick wall.jpg S1e15b Door showing human eyeball.jpg S1e15b Door showing train.jpg S1e15b Door showing Lord Hater taking a shower.jpg S1e15b Door showing Jack McBrayer.jpg S1e15b Door showing old Wander design.jpg S1e15b Door showing the Two Man Gentleman Band.jpg S1e15b Door showing Craig McCracken's letter.jpg S1e15b Door showing the purple and pink squid tentacles.jpg S1e15b Door showing a black and white live action photo of Craig McCracken.jpg S1e15b Door showing Craig McCracken's letter.jpg S1e15b Door showing an original design of Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Door showing a backdrop of warm colors.jpg S1e15b Door showing a backdrop showing a spectrum of vibrant colors.jpg S1e15b Door showing the purple and pink squid tentacles.jpg Escape Illusion "Inside Your Mind" S1e15b Wander "But come on".jpg S1e15b Wander "Leave this place".jpg S1e15b Wander "It's...".jpg S1e15b Wander "...the best!".jpg S1e15b Wander "Here you can do".jpg S1e15b Wander "Anything you want".jpg S1e15b Wander starts jittering.jpg S1e15b Sylvia shocked "Uh...".jpg S1e15b Wander's hat sparking.jpg S1e15b Sylvia shocked "Wait".jpg S1e15b Wander's hat bulges.jpg S1e15b Wander's hat about to explode.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders coming out of hat.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stunned at the action.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders crowded around Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander crashes into Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia sees a Wander jug band.jpg S1e15b Sylvia as a spotlight.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Oh, there's a place".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "You can do".jpg S1e15b Two Wanders singing beside Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia surrounded by Wanders.jpg S1e15b Sylvia running on a food backdrop.jpg S1e15b Sylvia stops before Wander's open door.jpg S1e15b Sylvia runs through another door.jpg S1e15b Sylvia running through an enclosing space.jpg S1e15b Sylvia runs in a circle.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia in two separate circles.jpg S1e15b Giant Wander head.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass under an archway of piano keys.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass under a pink unicorn.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass through a psychedelic mouth.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass under a pair of sunglasses.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia pass through a psychedelic eyeball.jpg S1e15b Psychedelic bumblebee appears.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia fly through the air.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia fly through the air 2.jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia fly through the air 3.jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the letter "A".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Step".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Inside".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Your".jpg S1e15b Sylvia hits the word "Mind".jpg S1e15b Wander jug band circling Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Sylvia floating beside Wander.jpg S1e15b Sylvia floating beside another Wander.jpg S1e15b Sylvia "Whichever of these yous is you".jpg S1e15b Sylvia "Maybe take five".jpg S1e15b Wander floating past Sylvia.jpg S1e15b Wander "You should join us!".jpg S1e15b Sylvia "No thanks, I'm fine".jpg S1e15b Wander "It'll be fun!".jpg S1e15b Wander and Sylvia hit the "ceiling".jpg S1e15b Stage show starts.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders dancing backup.jpg S1e15b Multiple Wanders dancing backup 2.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing like a marionette.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Where all is fine".jpg S1e15b Wander operating the marionette.jpg S1e15b Stage full view.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing uncontrollably.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "When you take a step inside your mind".jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing with Wander clones.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dancing with Wander clones 2.jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Got a problem".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "You need".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Solved".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "Use your noodle".jpg S1e15b Wander singing "And evolve".jpg S1e15b Wander "Take it, Syl!".jpg S1e15b Sylvia "Uh no thanks".jpg S1e15b Wander singing with Sylvia dummy.jpg S1e15b Wander audience singing along.jpg S1e15b Song ending.jpg S1e15b Sylvia dummy singing while Wander drinks water.jpg S1e15b Wander audience cheering.jpg S1e15b End of show.jpg Sylvia's Last Straw Working It Out / Leaving the Void S1e15b_Wander_imagining_things.jpg S1e15b_Leaving_the_void_1.jpg S1e15b_Leaving_the_void_2.jpg S1e15b_Leaving_the_void_3.jpg S1e15b_Leaving_the_void_4.jpg S1e15b_Leaving_the_void_5.jpg S1e15b_Door_to_the_void.jpg To return to the episode summary for " ", click here. Category:Episode galleries